warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Silver Knights
History The Founding The Chapter claims it is a descendant of the venerated Ultramarines Chapter but the claims are yet to be recognized and many doubt their linage and link them with the other venerated chapter the Imperial Fist, for the particular reason that the chapter itself practices a very unique taste and impeccable brilliance in siege warfare and is often found with the Centurion armored battle brothers riding out in the battlefront along with Terminators sending shocks and hails of bolter and assault cannon fire from the disrupted rear. The actual date of their founding is unknown due to their records seemed to mysteriously disappeared or wiped out (a factor that also attributed to their questioned lineage) and some are even held in secret, which inquisitors of the highest level can only access it. But it is noted that the chapter had an action record that it had been around since M35. ' ' Organization and Tactics The Chapter itself is a Codex Chapter albeit with the doubt upon its number of marines in their list, the chapter also practices hard line Siege Warfare and is also an expert in applying Shock and Awe in any theater. Utilizing the good mobility and destructive power of shock and awe by mixing it with the almost scientific application of murder in siege warfare the chapter had been both feared and respected by imperials they fought with and the enemy they are about to annihilate. The chapter normally never leaves unless the target is utterly destroyed and the combatants annihilated. No trace was left of any enemy they take on with, save for the bodies to count and the equipment’s that is left to both rot and rust. The favorite tactic they do in a siege warfare is to make the enemy actually concentrate all their force to the front where the assault is, if the enemy would not take the bait the attack would just grow stronger and heavier either the gates will break or the enemy choose to hold out and call all forces to the raging fires in the front, either is the victory the chapter receives. For once the enemy took the bait and assigned all if not most of the personnel to counter the assault. Utilizing the doctrines of shock and awe, a surprise storm of missiles and Thunderhawk runs will take on from above with blasts covering the deep striking terminators entrance and annihilate all in their path and with the enemy surrounded and left nowhere to run the only thing left to do is either surrender or die with the latter being impossible with what the chapter is known for. This style is coined by Imperial regiments who saw the tactic up close as The Entombment. ' ' Recruitment Argentum is a Feudal World located in Segmentum Pacificus and is directly governed by the Chapter Master himself, the recruitment to the chapter consist of an actual combat engagement with the combatants from the planet's nobles and peasants alike (whom are chosen by respective chapter chaplains who keenly watches over the distance of the potential recruits), which will then given all the best equipment the local smith can forge ranging from axe to swords, daggers and shields and armors, these men will be carried away and then fight on 1000 or more Feral Orks (which is isolated in a deserted island far from the planets' mainland) and those who will survive and successfully annihilate the Orks will be then initiated to the initiation process of the chapter of being a space marine. those who died will be granted full honors in their wake and their families will be given full knowledge into the accounts of their son showing and telling his bravery and death in combat, those who are injured or severely wounded but didn't pass will be taken care of by the chapter, replacing lost limbs with mechanical implants and such, before being sent back to their homes which will most of them be granted training to the PDF (which is trained to the levels accepted by the Chapter Master itself) of the planet rising to be aspiring leaders and other who will not be will either prosper into men will lead the planet politically. Equipment The Chapter holds close links with the Adeptus Mechanicus and Adeptus Sororitas ,having almost all of the battle brothers equipped with the newest Mark 8 Armour and has even equipment's that are considered to be rare and holy to many chapters. The chapter has also a vast collection of relics and artificer and master crafted weaponries and armours and members is often seen wearing or wielding it to battle giving the other battle brothers more reasons to do extraordinary feats in battle. Notable Figures Brother Xylian Viestox - A Fifth Company Battle Brother who had slain a daemon prince of Khorne in the battle of the shrine world Maidens Lost in M37 along side the adepta sororitas. His now the Captain of the Second Company and still wielding the force sword Fury of the Righteous ''which he used in the battle with the daemon prince. Captain Siverius Vermillian - Led the third company against an Ork waaagh! in the forge world Barradites Maine in M38. He never let the company banner hit the ground after the bearer got hit and still slew many greenskin single handed including the Warboss G'eaming Choppa effectively ending the Ork threat. Chaplain Virtius Corrintus - Led a counter charge assault against the Alpha Legion Chaos Space Marines in the battle of Hive Secundus Primus in the Planet 443 M39. Though the resulting charge took the needed time for the chapter reinforcements to arrive and defeat back the vile horde, the battle saw many casualties to the chapter and from that day both the Chaplain and the chapter sworn an oath of vengeance and retribution against the elusive alpha legion making the third and fourth company (who suffered the loss most terribly) dedicated into hunting down any Alpha legion cells in the known region and galaxy.) Sergeant Merridus Aquilus - a fourth company sergeant, now a dreadnaught, who in the wake of a chaos infested planet cleansing of Secundus Invictus in M40. He helped a beleaguered Freeblade Knight get free from the clutches of death when the sergeant chose to target the chaos titan instead of the on coming wave of infantry which is coming from his position. though tactical and is strategically more important target than of the mob that is charging down the line, this gesture was taken with great debt of the members of the band of the freeblades side and with a vow of absolute and unending friendship and loyalty. The band of freeblades asked to be with the chapter on any battle to come, forging an alliance with the Sergeant. the freeblades was then granted land on the planet Argentum and is now battling with the chapter in honor. Known Engagements The Cleansing of Planet Secundus Invictus - M40, Imperial Retreat, Exterminatus. Chaos annihilation. Battle of Hive Secundus Primus - M39, Imperial Victory Securing of Forge World Barradites Maine - M38, Imperial Victory Saving of Shrine World Maidens Lost - M37, Imperial Victory Crusade of Vengeance - M39 - Present Hunting of the Hydra - Undated, Unknown outcome Benidiction of Innocence - Undated, Pyrrhic Imperial Victory Cleansing of Flames - Undated, Imperial Victory Tyranid Extermination - Undated, Imperial Victory Battle of Isalydia - Undated, Pyrrhic Imperial Victory Battle of Coronia - Undated, Imperial Victory Battle of Crysisial - Undated, Pyrrhic Imperial Victory Burning of Hive Vreuu - Undated, Imperial Defeat, loss of the half of the 5th and 6th companies Brothers. Exterminatus. Loss Brothers - Undated, Pyrrhic Imperial Victory. granted a pact of brotherhood by the Space Wolves. Gifted the Strike Cruiser ''Gleaming Endurance as a gesture of friendship. Known Ships Battle Barges Dawn of Pride Silver Dawn Watcher of Chaos Strike Cruisers Gleaming Endurance Black Avenger Dawn of Crusader Mysterious Mentor Dangerous Night Silvered Blade